Le labyrinthe des rêves
by Nelja
Summary: Fic sur Daedalus, sur son amour à sens unique pour Real, et sur les chemins que cela lui a fait prendre. Angst et introspection. GROS SPOILERS jusqu'à la fin de la série. Se passe entre les épisodes 10 et 23.


_Ergo Proxy appartient au Studio Manglobe. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 23 (le dernier, donc). Se passe entre les épisodes 10 et 23, en gros. Daedalus/Re-l à sens unique (ouin, pourquoi personne n'aime Daedalus dans le fandom ?). Pardon pour le mauvais jeu de mots du titre, mais le nom de Daedalus est trop classe en traduction littérale, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. :-)_

* * *

Daedalus a accès à toutes les données scientifiques de la ville, dans tous les domaines, et quand on ne lui laisse pas le droit il le prend. Bien sûr, il peut lire celles sur la création de Re-l aussi. Il est étrange qu'on ne les lui ait pas montré plus tôt, qu'on lui ait tout dit sur le fait accompli, mais seulement des mots vagues sur le processus qui y avait mené.

Peut-être craignaient-ils qu'il ne soit choqué par cette façon de parler de Re-l, qu'il ne la voie plus de la même façon en connaissant les détails de sa création. Si oui, ils sont stupides. C'est le contraire. Des opérations peuvent être infiniment prosaïques, si c'est la façon de créer Re-l, elles seront toujours les plus belles du monde.

Elles sont les plus belles du monde, alors qu'il sélectionne les cellules adéquates sur le corps de Monad, lance les programmes complexes dans les Eumesis.

Bientôt, elle sera à nouveau avec lui, et tout ira bien. Il sera complet à nouveau.

* * *

Quand elle se met à parler et à marcher, il cesse de regarder ses anciennes videos. Il n'en a plus besoin, quand il l'a sous les yeux.

C'est la même personne. C'est Re-l. Deux voies empruntées différentes, deux corps différents, peut-être, mais une seule personne. Quelqu'un qui lui rappelerait Re-l lui ferait mal, mais là, c'_est_ elle, et il ne ressent que de la joie, et de la fierté. Les souvenirs sont toujours là, ils cessent juste d'être douloureux. Des souvenirs d'elle dans le passé, elle dans le futur, qui se confondent.

Bien sûr, cette Re-l ne se souvient pas de ces moments, mais de toute façon l'autre les avait probablement oubliés aussi, ça ne fait pas vraiment de différence.

"Tu es une déesse, tu sais ?" lui avait-il dit une fois, quand il était petit, quand il venait juste de l'apprendre et ne savait pas encore à quel point c'était un secret, tout exalté par ses découvertes. Heureusement, elle s'était moquée de lui, et ne l'avait pas cru.

Maintenant, il se contente de le penser. "Tu es une déesse." se dit-il une fois de plus, rien que pour lui, alors qu'il la regarde.

* * *

Il s'est toujours soumis à ce qu'on avait prévu pour lui, pense-t-il. Il n'a jamais essayé de construire son propre destin.

Quand lui et Re-l étaient enfants, on les appelait prince et princesse, et il était si heureux de savoir qu'il était né pour elle, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, qu'il lui appartenait... il s'est laissé porter, il n'a jamais essayé de la garder, et puis il était déjà trop tard.

Il décide que cette fois, il ne suivra les ordres de personne. Il va vivre pour Re-l parce qu'il l'a choisi, et elle vivra pour lui parce qu'il le lui apprendra. Il l'a créée, elle peut bien être à lui !

Le fil rouge qui relie les gens est celui du destin, dit-on. Il lui offre ce fil, qu'il a fait lui-même cette fois, suffisamment long pour les relier toujours, espère-t-il.

"Si tu dois aller quelque part, déroule-le, je te retrouverai, Re-l." lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, comme un secret. Elle asquiesce silencieusement. "Tu n'aimes que moi." ajoute-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Elle sourit. Son sourire est si beau qu'il a envie de crier.

* * *

Il ne se soumet pas à Raul Creed non plus. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, il se moque complètement de ses mains qui le plaquent contre le mur, de son autorité dans ses os, et même des blessures qu'il lui laisse ou de ses propres jambes qui tremblent ; parce que dès que le directeur a quitté la pièce, il sait très bien que c'est lui qui gagne ces petits jeux.

Alors bien sûr, il accepte de s'occuper du projet ADW, même s'il pense que cela n'a que très peu de chances de marcher, même si cela lui semble quand même un peu sale. C'est pour avoir les avantages qui vont avec. C'est aussi, sans doute, parce que c'est une idée intéressante, même s'il lui en coûte de le penser.

Et même si son regard ne montre rien, il éprouve une pitié méprisante pour Raul Creed, parce que malgré son talent ses efforts ne serviront à rien, parce que le monde est en train de finir.

Parce que Daedalus ne lui dit pas qu'il pourrait recréer un Proxy, qu'il est en train de le faire. c'est tant mieux, après tout, si on ne lui demande rien. Il la gardera pour lui tout seul.

Tant que Raul Creed ne comprend pas la vérité sur sa Re-l, il ne peut rien contre lui.

* * *

Jamais il n'a eu cette intimité avec elle, avant. Ou alors, peut-être il y a très, très longtemps, mais pas en tant qu'adultes.

Il a la vision d'un monde possible où elle l'aurait fui, une fois leur enfance passée, où elle aurait décidé qu'elle détestait cette ville, toute cette ville, et lui avec, parce que les règles de Romdeau ont décidé qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Mais il sait bien que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'est un mauvais rêve, un chemin jamais emprunté, parce qu'elle est auprès de lui, qu'il lui caresse les cheveux, qu'il pose timidement la main sur sa joue, et leurs corps sont inondés de lumière.

Il veut rester ici pour toujours.

"Re-l." pense-t-il, sans oser ouvrir la bouche et briser cet instant. Il pose la tête sur ses genoux, et il tremble, de façon délicieuse. Re-l Re-l Re-l Re-l Re-l Re-l Re-l Re-l.

Il n'y a personne d'autre au monde.

* * *

On dirait qu'il s'est perdu. On dirait qu'il a pris un mauvais chemin. Il est retombé sur une ombre du passé, quelque chose qui n'existe plus.

"Traîtresse" réussit-il à dire, même si cela lui fait du mal de reconnaître ainsi son existence. Elle n'est plus, depuis qu'elle a choisi Vincent, qu'elle l'a suivi au lieu de le tuer, elle n'est plus sa Re-l, alors pourquoi venir ainsi le tourmenter ?

Elle a des souvenirs qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux, qui ne concernent pas Re-l, et c'est douloureux, alors ne pourrait-elle pas le laisser oublier ? C'est la même, lui crient son corps et ses souvenirs, c'est Re-l aussi, mais il ne veut pas le croire, parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas, il ne veut pas souffrir et être seul à nouveau.

Il réussit à lui parler froidement. Il réussit à se comporter comme avec une inconnue. Il réussit la tâche difficile de comprendre que ce n'est pas Re-l. Une fois que c'est fait, il peut même lui parler de Vincent, il peut lui parler de tout, cela n'a plus aucune importance.

Il espère qu'elle reconnait les efforts qu'il fait pour elle en se persuadant de cela - mais non, après tout, il s'en moque.

* * *

Pourquoi est-elle encore là, alors que ça faisait déjà si mal de la laisser partir ? Et pourquoi, lui, est-il aussi faible quand il la regarde ? Il détourne le regard, fixe ses pieds, fixe un point derrière elle, parce que ses yeux lui mentent, ses yeux lui disent que c'est Re-l, lui disent qu'il l'aime, et il ne veut plus aimer quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas, plus jamais, parce que maintenant qu'il a appris qu'on pouvait vivre sans cette souffrance il ne pourrait plus la supporter.

Elle lui parle encore de Vincent, et cela fait mal.

Et puis l'autre, _sa_ Re-l, lui parle de Vincent, et cela fait encore bien plus mal.

La perdra-t-il encore une fois ?

Oh non, il la gardera ! Même s'il doit le faire de force, il la gardera auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin du monde, cette fois. Il en vient à souhaiter qu'elle arrive vite, pour que ce soit possible.

* * *

Juste elle, juste eux deux, et il n'y a plus rien, plus rien d'autre, et ce n'est pas Raul Creed qui va venir les déranger, quand il n'a rien à faire là, quand de toute façon il n'est qu'un idiot qui n'a pas compris qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, rien du tout, juste attendre la fin.

Un idiot qui n'a pas compris que sa Re-l était la vraie Re-l. Qui ne comprend rien. Non, ça ne serait pas si grave. Qui comprend trop bien certaines choses.

Pourtant, quand Raul menace de le tuer, il ne bouge pas, parce que c'est ce qu'il attend, la fin, et si c'est cet homme qui en est l'agent, ce n'est pas plus mal, il y a une certaine légitimité à ça, une certaine justice poétique. Vraiment, il aurait accepté la mort de sa main. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est vivant qu'il est heureux : c'est parce que c'est elle qui l'a sauvé. Re-l. Elle tient donc à lui suffisamment pour tuer, comme cette pensée est douce...

Il lave ses jolies mains souillées de sang, plus troublé encore par la peau sur la peau qu'il ne l'était quand il caressait ses cheveux ou ses vêtements.

Et puis alors, elle lui dit "Il voulait tuer Vincent..." et son coeur se glace.

Il est temps, vraiment temps, que le monde soit détruit.

* * *

Re-l, appelle-t-il alors qu'il détruit le dôme, Re-l, scande-t-il, et cela doit être sa punition, parce qu'elle arrive, et ce n'est pas la vraie, c'est celle qui le fait souffrir. Non, les deux le font souffrir maintenant, et les deux sont la même personne, au fond, même s'il a essayé de le nier un instant.

Elle aussi veut sauver le monde - qu'est-ce qui leur arrive, à tous ? Est-ce qu'elle l'a seulement sauvé, lui, alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire si facilement ?

Il la regarde, cette fois, oh oui, il la regarde, alors qu'il lui dit tout, comme elle ne l'a jamais regardé, jamais, jamais...

Nous ne pouvons rien faire dans un combat contre dieux, dit-il, et il ne parle que pour lui, parce que celle qui est en face de lui est quand même une déesse, un peu, pas autant que l'autre, mais elle l'est toujours, maintenant qu'il la regarde en face il le sent dans son coeur qui s'affole et dans ses jambes qui tremblent.

Il ne réussit à en détourner son regard que quand l'autre Re-l arrive, c'est le seul moyen, elle est toujours la seule personne qu'il puisse regarder au monde. Il l'aime, elle est belle, elle est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde et elle est née de ses mains, elle est la lumière, ils vont fuir ensemble loin de ce monde si sale, il ne sait pas s'ils vont vivre mais au moins ils vont être ensemble.

Mais elle l'ignore, et il se sent mourir à ce moment, et en même temps il l'avait toujours su, mort depuis toujours, parce que c'est la même Re-l, parce qu'elle l'abandonne toujours, elle l'abandonnera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Quand un bloc de béton lui tombe dessus, cela ne change rien.

* * *

Elle l'a trahi, et pourtant, il ne ressent que de l'horreur quand il la voit s'envoler vers le soleil sans avoir pu entendre ses recommandations, avec les ailes qu'il lui a données lui-même. Quand il la voit se dissoudre, quelque chose dans sa poitrine se brise, de plus douloureux encore que ses os brisés et son sang qui s'écoule.

Il n'est finalement rien, après tout. Il n'est pas aimé, et il n'est même pas le créateur d'un dieu, même pas son protecteur, rien du tout.

Sa dernière pensée est que l'autre Re-l, peut-être, qui aimait le noir et se moquait des goûts communs, celle qui peut-être - peut-être - a eu un geste de pitié pour lui quand il s'est fait broyer, comprendra, pour le soleil.

Cela ne devrait pas avoir de sens, de tout façon, il va mourir ici, seul, absolument seul.

Mais cela en a un. C'est même tout ce qui compte.

Re-l.

_Re-l Re-l Re-l Re-l Re-l Re-l Re-l Re-l_.


End file.
